TeenAge BoyS jUst WaNNa SlEEp
by sweet little aka kitsune-chan
Summary: a little story of how zuko just wants to sleep BUT HIS FAMILY have other ideas POOR POOR BABY ZUZU please please i can't believe im begging please read and review


**Lol I didn't really read over my stories before I mean now I do but yea not then, I re-write this a little just some of the words and grammar **

**Read AND REVIEW PEAS **

**Teenage boys just want to sleep**

It was a lovely morning in the Fire Nation. The sun was shining and warm, there was not a cloud in that ocean in the sky; birds were chipping happily even though it was the end of November, and children's screams of laughter could be heard from miles. Mostly everyone in the nation could hear and view this perfect morning, all except a certain teenage prince.

'_I can't believe that boy didn't come!' _Iroh thought angrily _'Agni help me if he is still sleeping!'_ When he arrived at the prince's door he pounded on it "ZUKO, are you in there?" he asked. The only reply was a loud groan clearly from the; now annoyed teen inside. The retired-general swung open the mighty door that stood in his way.

From where he was standing he could see zukos form all cuddled up in the mounds of blanket, and pillows that surrounded him. Shacking his head disapprovingly; he stomped over to the king sized bed. He could not even see his nephew who seemed to be buried underneath everything. "Prince Zuko" he said in a stern voice. The boy didn't budge. So he spoke the words again a bit louder and harsher. Still nothing.

Frustration building up, Iroh gathered all of the blankets and pillows that was hiding the prince and threw them to the ground. Amazed to see a thin blanket still covering him. Sighing deeply he reached out and shook his nephew on the shoulder a little trying to get him to rise. But he only got his hand smacked away instead. The elder man raised his eyes to his nephews face.

Zuko was tuned slightly looking very irritated, only his right eye was open half-way. Mumbling to himself he laid back down completely ignoring his uncle. This angered Iroh, quickly, he grabed the blanket covering the sleeping prince. Zuko suddenly felt the cold air attack him; he flung up from where he was laying. Glaring hatefully at his uncle.

"What are you doing" the prince yelled reaching to get his blanket back. But his uncle held it out of grasp.

"Gimme back my blank its freezing in here." he cried having his voice creak as he spoke damn he hated starting puberty.

"No" Iroh replyed sternly "You need to get up now, Prince Zuko" he was trying to hold in his temper within check.

He was trying so hard he didn't even notice that Zuko had managed to get back the blanket. Flopping back down he smiled in satisfaction curling up back into the warmth. Iroh had, had an enough. He was going to have to fix the arrogant boy's additude and it wasn't even noon yet. Growling, the man brought his hand down as hard as he could, upon the prince's bottom. Zuko feeling an all too familiar pain, jumped up rubbing him sore backside.

"_OWWWW_, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!" he shouted jumping up and down like a scolded child.

Sighing, Iroh ignored Zuko's yells and questions."Do you have any clue what time it is, Prince Zuko?"

The prince looked at his uncle who had his hands rested on his hips and a tired look upon his aging face. Zuko could only guess what he looked like; he could feel that most of his raven black hair was out of his ponytail, and that he probably had dark circles under his eyes. "Are you going to answer my question, young man?" Iroh asked irritably breaking Zuko from his trance. "Huh…oh…um…what was the question again uncle?" Zuko asked blankly.

"_I said_, do you have any idea what time it is." Iroh repeated with gritted teeth he didn't know if he could deal with this boy today.

"Uh…I-I don't know." zuko said as he began to shiver, reaching for the blanket once more.

Seeing these, Iroh, leapt forward and snatched the blanket, throwing it behind him. "You were suppose to meet me in the court yard at dawn, Prince Zuko." He said. He could hear his nephew's teeth begin to chatter from the cold air. It was winter time in Fire Nation most people loved the cold wealth it was a nice change. But, Zuko, however, hated it, he was used to the hot, humid temperatures of the Fire Nation. When it got cold he stayed inside unless he was forced out kicking and screaming. Iroh should have known his nephew wouldn't come this morning; he cursed himself for thinking so.

Zuko was silent for a moment down casting his gaze he spoke "I'm _sorry_ uncle." he said in a tone that was definitely not sorry. Iroh glared at him just trying to keep his head calm. "Zuko." he said slowly "I want you to go the bath house, get yourself presentable, and meet me in the southern court yard in forty-five minutes. And if you are not there I will come and get you and we will begin your lesson if you are still naked or not." Iroh finished. Zuko just stared at his uncle trying to think of what he just said, and if he believed him or not

. "GO NOW" Iroh yelled pointing out the door.

And with that zuko tore out of his room only in his undershorts. Mumbling to himself, the retired-General made his way to the southern court yard. "Why is it that all that boy wants to do now days is sleep, and if he is so darn cold, why does he not just put on some cloths?" he asked himself quitely.

BATH HOUSE

"Why does he have to get me up so early in the morning" Zuko grumbled as he began to heat up the bath "It's not fair, I always have to do what they say, I can't even sleep in for once." As soon as the temperature was at his liking zuko stripped himself of his clothing and emerged himself in the warm steaming bath. He then let down his hair tossing the red tie onto the white marble fool. Sighing he dipped his head up water trying to get the sleep out. When he remerged the prince rested his head on the back of the bath. After a few minutes he heard the laughter of young girls.

Zuko's eye's snapped open; he knew those laughs and hated the sound that they made. "Azula" He said under his breath. Looking around frantically for a towel but, Zuko saw that it was too late. The doors to the bath house swung open, reveling two ten-year-old girls and one eleven-year-old. All stopped laughing and started at zuko whose face was as red as fire itself.

"Well well well, look what we have here." Azula said tauntingly "Seems like little Zuzu forgot what time it is." Ty lee giggled at the sight of the teenage prince, trying to see if she could view anything of him. While Mai was looking everywhere but, her porcine face crimson as well.

"GET OUT OF HERE AZULA…AND DON'T CALL ME THAT" he shouted angrily trying to cover himself he could feel his face burn with embarrassment.

Tapping her finger against her chin Azula replyed. "Hmm let me think…ah…no." she replyed with a smirk. "If I recall Zuzu its _my_ time to use the bath house you could have had it earlier, now I'm not going to kick you out, no, but were going to have to take a bath as well." she took a small look around. "And it seems that this one is the only one filled and it was filled for _us_!" She said smiling to her big brother who was wide eyed with what he had just heard.

The young prince didn't know what to say, he couldn't say anything for this time his younger sister wasn't lying. He had completely for gotten that she had the bath house at this time, and she could kick him out while he was wet and naked. It was ture he did have bath luck_. 'This is all uncles fault'_ he thought bitterly _'if he didn't wake me up or make me go here I wouldn't be in this situation. I'm in the mercy of my **little sister and her and her little friends.' **_Splashes pulled Zuko from his thoughts he was horrified to see his sister and Ty lee in the bath right infront of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" he shouted his voice creaking while doing so, which made Ty lee burst of into a fit of giggles. Mai was in the same place as before just watching the show. He couldn't believe this he was in puberty and his sister who just well _grown _over the short time, was sitting naked only few feet away. He first found himself staring at the girls, but quicky closed his eyes. He had learned that looking at a girls '_fruits_' was a very bad thing for he had learned that when you do the girl smacks you hard on the face, especially if your checking out your little sister 'cause that is just nasty! "I am bathing? what else did you think I was doing." Azula said calmly. "Well… yeah …but-but…and why are you in here can't you bath at your own place." he asked, questioning Ty Lee.

She smiled and simply said "Well I guess I just like the view here." she giggled. Blushing at the girls words and wincing at the laugh _'man that giggling is getting on my nerves' _he thought.

He never wanted to do this ever; EVER again but, he had to beg to his sister. "Azula, please can you all just turn around for long enough for me to get a towel and get out of here, I have to meet uncle." he said taking a deep breath "I'll never take a bath during your time again, I-I promise, it was a compete accident and It will never happen again I swear." Seeing his sister ponder this he held his breath as she was about to answer. "Ok Zuzu we will…on one conduction" she said slyly. _'Oh no'_ Zuko groaned inwardly.

"You have to play any game we want for the rest of the week."

Zuko opened his mouth but Azula spoke first "And _yes _that does include dress-up and tea-party." Not that she liked those games but she knew zuko would die from them "Really Azula were going to play all of those" Ty lee chirped happily "Uh yep we sure are Ty lee" Azula said with a forced smile "Oh brother" Zuko heard Mai say from were she was standing.

Sighing he nodded "Ok you have a deal" Azula stuck out a hand for Zuko to shake. He knew what she was trying to do. Ignoring her "Turn around…all of you." He said looking at both Mai and Ty Lee, they nodded. All closing their eyes and letting Zuko get himself a towel. He quickly got out and wrapped one around his waist. Mai couldn't help herself, she peeked a small, just enough so the prince wouldn't notice. Gasping and quickly re-closing her eyes, as she saw that his fit chest and abs, with water drizzles running from his long black hair, to the rest of his young tight body.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at the young pale skinned girl, but just shook it off. He ran out of the bath house as fast as he could. Hearing his sister and friends burst out laughing well Ty lee and Azula at least, he never really heard Mai laugh. He must look ridiculous he was dripping wet, his hair was stuck to his face, and he was naked besides the towel around his waist which he held onto tightly.

When he got to his room he was breathing heavily thanking Agni that no one saw him. He quickly got dressed not wanting to anger his uncle more then he was. He was already pretty dry from the little run he had just went on. Grabbing a new blood red ribbon he tied his long hair into a prefect ponytail knot-top. He then ran out of his room and went down to the southern courtyard.

SOUTHERN COURTYARD

"Were is that boy at?" Iroh said as he looked up at the winter clouds

When he looked back down he saw his young nephew running towards him. "Ah Prince Zuko finally, I see you would like to join me" he chuckled softly. "I'm sorry about earlier Uncle." Zuko said "Its just cold out and my bed was so warm and father has been having me up all night studying I guess I just forgot about today." Iroh raised a hand "Its is all forgive, my boy." Smiling warmly. "Now shall we begin?" he asked. Zuko nodded.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

After about three hours of training zuko was exhausted. "You are improving greatly, Prince Zuko"

"Thank you uncle" Zuko smiled he was only praised by Iroh but it felt good to be by someone.

Zuko could hear heavy footsteps coming up behind him, and seeing the look on his uncle's face he knew who it was. Turning around slowly Zuko came faced to face with his upset looking father, Fire Lord Ozai. Both Zuko and Iroh bowed deeply showing respect to their lord. "Well ,Prince Zuko seems to me that you have already got yourself into quite bit of trouble today." Ozai spoke sternly. Zuko just hung his head he wasn't going to fight he knew what was going on here now, Azula ratted on him '_that bitch_.'

"First, you missed you lesson, second you evaded on your sister, and her friends' bath. Third you fail to improve on your bending skills." Shaking his head "such a disgrace. You will be punished, go to your room no meals today." The fire lord said pointy towards Zuko's quarters. "But Father…" Zuko tired to explain but Ozai wouldn't' have it.

"DID I NOT SPEAK CLEARY ENOUGH? _I SAID GO_" he shouted which made both Iroh and Zuko jump.

He watched his son run past him and turned to his brother.

Both siblings glared at on another "Ozai that was not necessary you should not have said that he is fragile he takes things to heart" Iroh scolded

Ozai just rolled his eyes and shook his head once more "you, brother, are too soft on him, he is weak he need to learn to over come fear. And you are just as disgraceful." With that he turned and left leaving a baffled fire bender in the wake.

The sun had gone down a few hours ago, Iroh strolled the palace corridors a plate of food in his hands. Stopping at a door he knocked quitely, hearing the soft scuffle of feet coming to open the door. "Hello uncle" Zuko said in a small voice. Iroh could tell by Zuko's red eyes that he had been crying. Smiling warmly he gave the plate to the prince. "But father said-" Iroh cut him off "Don't worry of what your father says he is wrong, prince Zuko about everything really." Zuko looked at him for a moment, then sat down at his desk and began to eat his food that was broght to him.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked a little while later

"yes prince zuko"

"Can I sleep in tomorrow?"

Iroh chuckled "Of course prince Zuko, of course."

**Oh also maybe do you think I should make another chapter to this story? Maybe how zuko gets Azula back tell me if you think it's a good idea I would love to know what you think of it **

**Author's notes: hope ya liked it plz REVIEW it doesn't take much just click the button and type what you think NO FLAMES THEY ARE NOT WELCOMED AND NEVER WILL BE domo **


End file.
